Threat
by ClearEyes
Summary: What happens when a child does not believe in the guardians from the start? What type of person does that person grows up to be? What happens when someone grows up without all the marvelous things childhood has to offer...? What happens when this person is in terrible danger from an unknown Threat?


**Hello again, guys! First time ever trying this Copy-N-Paste thing on FanFiction. Yay me! Well, this is a fanfiction requested by JackOverlandFrost. I am also writing at the same time my sequel to "Living" called "Forgotten" *nervous laugh*. It is also my first time writing two stories at a time. I have read two stories at a time, but never ever I have written two, so... well, let's just hope I survive this. I rather die in the process than dissapoint you, my fellow readers and fans and writers and... well, human beings.**

**This story is about Simona Mosqueda, a teenage girl who grew up surrounded by familly problems and had to grow up way too soon. So, now she doesn't believe in anything. She has a little brother called Christopher, who is friends with our favorite character: Jack Frost. At the same time, a new enemy arises and the guardians must once again fight to protect the children of the world. So, Jack's homework will be to fight this evil while trying to make Sim believe again in them, but most importantly, in herself.**

**I hope you all like it, especially you JackOverlandFrost because this is for you. For everyone else: ENJOY! Here we go with chapter one.**

* * *

Chapter One

This was just another day for Simona Mosqueda; Another common day with nothing out of the ordinary, plain and simple. She was returning from the movie theatre with some friends, all females and all drooling over a fictional animated character that didn't even exist. That's right, they had just seen the new movie "The Rise of the Guardians" and all her friends were going crazy with this Jack Frost character. She couldn't understand them, everyone knew they weren't real. Besides, what was so amazing about a trickster with a stick bringing snow days in the world? She personally didn't like winter or cold, she would rather be on a beautiful beach on summer.

"Come on Sim, don't be such a killjoy please. Where is your childhood?" one of her friends called Kim asked her in a complain tone.

"My childhood is long lost, Kim. You know that I don't believe in such fairy tales," Simona told her sharply. She was in a foul mood thanks to the movie and the Jack Frost fan-girls walking with her. "I'm going home now, sorry guys. I don't want to _spoil_ your fun," she said bitterly before turning around and heading home. On her way home she had to walk through a park, so there she sat on a bench and looked into the sky. Her mom had died when she was young, and since then his dad had drowned himself in alcohol. She had to take care of her little brother so when she thought about her childhood it really brought painful memories. Her childhood wasn't a childhood because she had to grow up. She never put her teeth under her pillow, she never went on Egg Hunting on Easter, she stopped receiving gifts on Christmas after her mom passed… please, she didn't even remember the last time she had had a dream! Every night she had dreamless sleep, so no, she didn't exactly believed in the so called guardians of childhood. And even if they did exist, they never did their job so either way she has nothing to thank them for.

When she got tired of her pessimistic thinking she decided to go back to her house. How she wished she could call it a home, but sadly she doesn't dare. Calling her house a home would be offensive to any real home out there if there were any of them left. _There should be_, she thought bitterly,_ only far away from this damn place. _Then, she stood up and left. Her brother must have been hungry and she's the only one who will actually prepare some food in the house.

When she arrived to her house her brother was playing on their front yard very happily. She loved to see him smile and she cherished the moments when he looked peaceful and happy. He was a little boy, around seven or eight years old. Sim felt a cold breeze fly past her and she braced herself from the cold. "What are you playing?" she called out to her brother.

"We are not playing, we are waiting for the snow to fall," his brother told her.

"Chris is too early for snow," she corrected. "And who do you mean by 'us'?" she asked.

"My new friend called Jack, he says he can make it snow but that I must wait until the weather cools down," he replied with a wide grin on his face. She decided she'd play along with him.

"And what else has this 'Jack' told you?" she asked faking interest.

His brother looked up at the sky thinking, then he turned sharply to the left and then back at her. She thought it was weird but didn't say anything. "He says he's three hundred years old. His full name is Jack Frost and he brings winter!" Chris exclaimed excitedly, his grin widening.

_Oh, no, not him too_; she thought but acted as if didn't matter. Nevertheless she wanted to know where he had heard that name. "Jack Frost, huh? Tell me Chris, have you gone to the movies lately behind my back?" she told him sternly, knowing she was the most mother-like figure Chris would ever have.

Chris flinched at his sister's tone, but he didn't look away. "Not since you took me to watch Wreck it Ralph," he said in a very low voice. Simona sighed deeply.

"Listen Chris, I don't know who told you about this 'Jack Frost' character, but he doesn't bring the snow or the winter, he doesn't exist," she told his little brother while kneeling in front of him to be able to watch him. Maybe she did it to 'protect' him or maybe she said it out of pure jealousy and anger at the fact that his little brother did have something to believe in as a child while she didn't. Whatever the case, she told herself that she'd better burst the bubble before it grew too big to justify the potentially trauma she was inflicting in the child. However, the child only looked puzzled to his right and back at her repeatedly.

"But he is real. I'm looking at him right now," Chris replied with the innocence only a child that age has. "He's been telling me stories…" he stopped while he looked to the sky before yelling loudly: "SNOW!" and jumping up and down in excitement.

"What the…?" Simona asked to no one in particular while she also looked at the small snowflakes falling slowly to the ground. "How..? It's not possible, the weather channel reported that it wouldn't snow until a couple of more weeks," she mumbled to herself. Then she felt a cold breeze on her ear and a chill moved down her spine while she hugged herself even tighter. She quickly got in the house forgetting for a moment the small disagreement she and her brother had had.

She went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sim didn't see her father, so she figured that he was up in his room sleeping away his hangover like any other afternoon. From the window she saw his little brother waving at the air, and she thought it was strange. She sighed and thought about what she told him. Did she really want to screw up his brother's childhood? According to her she was protecting him, so she should just play along with him at least until the whole Jack Frost thing was over. _It has to be over someday_; she thought and went back to dinner.

Meanwhile, Jack took a cold breeze and flew to the North Pole. He had a great time with that kid Chris, but he was astonished by the way his sister told him so bitterly that he wasn't real. He would have stayed, convinced the girl that he was indeed real, but he needed to go to North's place. So, he waved goodbye to the kid and flew away, taking mental note to go back later. He also needed to go to Jamie's place. Jack was amazed by the ability of that kid to believe in him; he compared him to the teenage girl and decided they were complete opposites. However, he pushed those thoughts aside when he visualized Santoff Clausen ahead of him.

When he arrived –burst through a window is most likely –all the guardians turned to look at him. Jack knew there would be a meeting, Jack knew they needed to discuss something, but the stern on their faces surprised him. "Whoa, guys. What happened? What's up with the gloomy mood?" he asked trying to crack a joke but failed lamely. None of the guardians changed their expression, not even North who would always receive him joyfully and who would also try to hug him. They didn't answer either. Then, he felt it; something dark, lingering in the air. Jack looked around himself but didn't see anything; he looked at the guardians and he discovered big black bags under their eyes while theirs stares lost into the void. Then it dawned on Jack that something was terribly wrong.

Jack could feel the dark feeling trying to creep into him, into his very soul, whispering all the hurtful and discouraging stuff Jack despised to hear. All his fears, but also his weaknesses; it was worse than when he confronted Pitch alone on his lair and that was saying something already. In an attack of rage, Jack hit the ground hard with his staff, commanding the cold winds of the North Pole to enter North's workshop and to look for the intruder. In the process a thick layer of frost covered the ground in a five meter radius to him. Saying Jack was angry was an understatement.

When the foreign presence felt threatened, it disappeared and Jack calmed the winds when he didn't feel the presence any lonegr. The guardians gasped for air at the same time, as if they had woken up from a deep slumber inside a pool full of freezing water. Their eyes were wide with shock and they unconsciously took out their weapons and pointed them to the only living being present in the room at the time: Jack Frost. He raised his hands above his head, knowing that any sudden movement would startle the guardians even more. "Geez, a 'thank you' after saving you would be highly appreciated," he said, still angry with the… _thing_ that tried to manipulate him and play with him. Whatever that _thing _was it knew where to hit so that it would sting; and Jack would make him pay for that. In the back of his mind he wondered what _it_ could have told the guardians to turn them into zombies, so to say.

The guardians realized they were threatening Jack and looked down in shame. They put their weapons out and relaxed a bit, although the feeling in the air was still tense. Tooth hovered slowly over to Jack and did the unthinkable to him: she hugged him. It wasn't just any hug, like when someone says hi or goodbye; it was a tight hug, the kind of hug given when someone returns from a very long trip and hasn't been seen in a long time or when someone is going far away for a very long time. The longing type of hug full of warmth, but at the same time, worry and concern. Then, the Tooth Fairy started trembling, and Jack realized she was crying. He was too surprised to think straight, but he managed to return the hug slightly. When they broke the hug, she looked so relieved that Jack felt small. "I'm so glad you are okay," she said to him and he didn't know what to answer to that.

"Are you okay?" Jack retorted when he found his voice. Why would he be not okay? There was a meeting, wasn't it? Then … Oh… So, he realized that the dark presence might have told Tooth something regarding him. Something bad regarding him, and knowing her motherly instincts and the way she cared for him she would obviously worry. Jack tightened his jaw with contained rage.

"It was _it_, wasn't it? _It_ told you something, didn't _it_?" Jack guessed and Tooth flinched confirming his suspicions. He didn't say anything else, but waited for the Tooth Fairy to continue. She sniffed a few times before she took some deep breathes and prepared to speak.

"_It,_ as you call it, told me that you were badly injured. But _it_ didn't just tell me, _it _took form of you and I saw you die, in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to help you," she said and started sobbing once again. It was Jack's turn to hug her tight.

"It's okay now. I'm okay," he told her and she seemed to relax a bit. She sniffed and broke the hug; she hovered slightly to one of the cushions to be with herself. Once she was away, Jack turned to the remaining three guardians. "What did _it_ show you?" he asked them, still angry.

"Something… similar," Bunny replied. North and Sandy nodded in confirmation. Jack decided he didn't want to hear the rest of it. He was already mad that _it_ tried to look into his soul, then he became furious when _it_ used him to make Tooth suffer and if he found out _it _also used him to damage the other guardians, he didn't know what he would be capable of doing. They were his family. After Pitch was defeated three years prior, he and the guardians had become very much like a family; Jack treasured that and he would not forgive anyone who would mess with it. Obviously, he had taken the roll of the annoying little son/brother, Bunny was most of the time his baby-sitter, or big brother, North had acted like a fatherly figure to him and, as young as Tooth seemed, she had taken the roll of a mother. Jack appreciated all of it, but with whom he was closest was with Sandy, who could be compared with the uncle everyone loves because he spoils the little children such as Jack.

"Did I was the main actor of that?" Jack asked spitefully. The guardians nodded. Jack snorted. "What is that thing anyway?"

"That, Jack, is a threat even worse than Pitch. That is Discord," North explained while he went to sit down in his big red comfy chair. "Though he apparently does a lot more than just create misunderstandings. It's stronger now," he sighed and for once Jack saw him as the old man he really was. It must have been something awful what Discord showed him, but it only increased his rage.

"I'm going to stop him," Jack declared forcefully. "We need to do it, or else it might hurt the children."

"Don't misunderstand thing, child. We all know you are angry, but fighting just to get even when it hasn't show a real threat would be like declaring a pointless war;" Bunny told him, trying to cool off the raging winter spirit, but it only seemed to increase his rage. Still, Jack tried his best to steady his breathings and to calm down.

"Fine," he finally said, understanding that they needed further evidence that would actually threat the children if they wanted to interfere. After all, Discord didn't seem to make any move against the children, but against the guardians themselves, and unless it showed himself again then they would be able to fully understand what it wanted. "What does it look like?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't have a body, it's an essence; a feeling. But now that it's stronger it will want to have whole body to itself…" North started but was cut short by the bright moonlight shinning above them. They gathered around it to see what message it was going to give. They saw the huge block of ice rise and there it took form of a confused, angry face, meaning "Discord." They all understood that; after it appeared an image that shock Jack more than anything else. In the crystal was reflected the silhouette of a girl, a slender and tall girl Jack would have recognized anywhere: the big sister of Chris. Jack understood the message.

"What does Discord have to do to gain a new body?" Jack asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, it has to choose someone who had a troubled childhood; someone who doesn't believe now and that never believed; someone unhappy. Discord will enter this person's thoughts and influence them, shape them to match its own, until the person is the full image of Discord and it can possess the body," North explained to him as if it was something always happened. Jack gulped loudly and stared at the image intently.

"Guys, Discord is threatening someone," Jack said and everyone gasped. They all rounded around him. "I know that girl, I was there today with his little brother Chris playing in the snow before the meeting. That girl is the target of Discord."

* * *

**So, what did you think about this story? I know that most of the time OCs aren't welcome, but I really hope that I have created a character of your likes. I wanted her to have a complex personality, so please tell me if I got that right. **

**Thank you very much for reading and stay tunned for new chapters of "Threat" and "Forgotten". **

**I am right now in the middle of my exams, but I'll still do my best to upload daily or once every two days. I might also alternate my stories, for example, one day I'll upload in "Forgotten" while the next day I'll upload on "Threat". **

**Any comments, suggestions, questions are welcome. I also wish to know your opinion, so please review. Anything else I might be missing, just point it out to me in a PM. If I have any spelling mistakes or mistakes of the sort then also tell me please. I hope you like this story I came up with, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
